User talk:Atalia Rose
Hey guys welcome to my talk page. Please no cursing or bad language. Add a message if you have anything to say (you already know that) and make sure you put your sig. I'll get back to you within a few days. Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RedPandaPotter (talk) 19:07, July 24, 2014 (UTC) hello, Sparrow~ I noticed a few of your comments lacked constructive criticism, and I wanted to inform you about one of the wiki's rules. the rule states that all comments must be constructive. write what you liked/disliked most about the story, how the writer could improve, etc. comments like what you have posted recently are not allowed. so yeah, that's it~ please don't ignore this. I have had people ignore me. ;w; anyway, welcome to the wiki~ I'm Phoenix Flight, but you can call me Vix, Phoenix, or Flight. have a fun time on the wiki~! Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 20:24, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sparrowpool! I'm Sayna, Quicksilver, Flame, or Snowbird (XP the list keeps getting longer with every story I write) So yea, I'm commonly called Sayna and occasionally Quicksilver :P It's up to you what you call me :) ':'< Ravenflight X Quicksilver 22:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sparrowpool! Welcome to the wiki :) Also, I don't want to sound rude, but your user page looks exactly like mine (the box that says Sparrowpool's page) aside from the text. I'm not accusing you of anything, but did you copy it from my page? It has the exact same coding as mine. A journey of a t h o u s a n d miles begins with a single step. 16:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sparrowpool, this is Silver again. I see. I apologize if you felt pointed out and accused, because it wasn't your fault. I just immediately assumed someone had copied my coding. May I ask who that user is who gave you the coding? Don't worry, I'm not going to immediately accuse her of anything. In fact, I don't think I will at all :3 Also, your fanfiction is looking great! You have great details. Keep up the excellent work! Oh, and thanks for telling me :) Lastly, if you ever want help coding a signature, I can help you. Firey, Stareh, Sayna, Blade, and several others can also help you. Here comes the sun 13:31, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Editing My Stories Hello, I have noticed that you edited one of my stories, and added something to the Allegiances that I didn't want there. If you don't know already, there is a rule on this Wiki stating that you can't edit a person's story without their permission. I have given nobody permission to edit my stories. For next time, can you not? I like to keep my fanfictions as my own work. Thank you for your consideration. Yours sincerely, --A warrior should be ready for anything! Beetlenose to Crookedpaw, Crookedstar's Promise 20:56, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Silver here again. Thank you very much for your reply. I appreciate your honesty and understanding. I'm not that interested in seeking out that user, but thank you for telling me :) Also, I am pleased that you like Evil Rising. It's quite choppy, but again, I'm glad you enjoy it. I like Shadefall too! Love is friendship set on fire ' 16:56, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Want to chat? c: 'Shoot for the moon Even if you miss you'll land among the stars. 12:31, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Awesome :) It looks like your signature isn't working, by the way. Try putting in in the preferences WITHOUT THE SPACES :3 Hey, Silver here ^-^ I see you coded Dawnwing a sig. A tip; you should remove the "By Skye" part. It will show up in her signature. I understand you want credit, but how about on your user page you can put her sig down under a heading of signatures you've made for people? I was just looking at it c: and thought of this. 20:05, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Omg thank you! c: It would be great if perhaps you could sign the fans or comment on the episodes I update! It means a lot to know that you love Cold :) And hey, I'm Firey! (I love the name Skye, and sorry if I end up calling you Sparrow xD) T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 22:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Sparrowpool! I'll be sure to change it! 21:02, September 16, 2014 (UTC)